


The Game

by Just_Call_Me_Charles



Series: The collective existence of us [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bad stuff happens, F/M, Hurt!Reid, I mean seriously he's a trouble magnet, I mean they get kidnapped what do you expect, Implied/Referenced Child Molestation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Groping, Protective Reid, Reid's awful luck, Torture, torture I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Charles/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Charles
Summary: "Hello?"Oh God."J-Jack?"Please don't be--"Yeah. Where's dad?"When Jack is taken by an UNSUB along with a member of the BAU, the team must race to save them. Can Spencer keep both of them safe in the face of this terrible foe, or will the team be forced to choose between them?(I finally updated!)





	1. The Beginning

10:00 PM 10/4/2012

"Hello?"

Oh God.

"J-Jack?"

Please don't be--

"Yeah. Where's dad?"

no this is bad this is very very bad Hotch where are you this is bad

"I don't know, Jack. I don't know where he is. He's probably looking for us right now. Can you see anything?"

It was dark in the room. First he had thought that he was blindfolded, but the lack of pressure keyed him in that no, it was just really fricking dark.

"No. It's too dark."

The man sighed. This was not good. The last thing he could remember was sitting on his own couch. Now he was apparently in a very dark room. With his boss's kid. Great. 'time to get cracking, man. Figure it out,' a voice in his head said. It sounded suspiciously like Morgan.

The team! God, he must have a concussion. He's not usually this slow. The team is probably looking for him now. No way Jack could go missing without Hotch knowing within an hour. And if they know Jack is missing, they've probably figured out that he is missing, too. His team will find him. He has faith.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"What's going on?"

A sigh. "A bad guy took us, I think. Probably wants to make us scared. Maybe make your dad sad. But we will be okay, Jack. Your dad will find us and we can go home. Just try to stay quiet. If the bad guy comes in, no matter what, you listen to what I tell you to do, not him. No matter what. Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Try to get some sleep. I'll make sure nothing happens while you rest."

After that, the only sound in the room was deep breathing and the occasional shuffling noise from whatever Jack was laying on.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

7:40 AM 10/5/2012

"Hotch! Hotch, you need to slow down. Garcia is doing her best to track what happened last night."

"Morgan, I can't slow down. My KID is MISSING. I need to find him before it's too--"

Hotch broke off. It was all too much. Jack went to bed at nine, and when Hotch poked his head in his room to check on him, Jack had disappeared. Hotch suddenly understood all to well the guilt and anguish parents felt when their child is abducted from beneath their nose.

"Where is Reid? He should have been here 10 minutes ago at the latest, even if he missed the urgent message last night."

Morgan checked the clock. He'd been by Hotch's side since midnight, when the amber alert went off on his phone. His timing was a bit off ever since. But Hotch was right. Reid should have been there at 7:30, even if he had missed the alert. And it was odd to the point of worry that he was late. Reid was compulsively early.

"I don't know. I'll see if Garcia can run a trace--"

"SIR! YOU NEED TO COME SEE THIS!"

Garcia was running up the hall towards the two men. Rossi was quick on her heels, beckoning the agents forward. The group converged and all hustled into Garcia's lair.

"Sir I was trying to capture any and all traffic footage from last night and then there was a weird glitch so I tried to figure out what it was and then this happened and it's a video chat and right now I have our side muted but I assume you will want to talk to him--"

"Garcia. Thank you. Let's hear what he has to say."

There was a video up across several of Garcia's monitors. They were filled with the face of an unknown man. His face was hidden under a mask of some sort. Hotch wasn't really paying attention to the mask. He wanted to know if this man had his child.

After indicating Garcia to turn their microphones back on, he turned to the man, who was just calmly watching them. "Who are you?"

"That's not a very interesting question, Agent Hotchner. Surely you can do better than that. I'm the man who has your son."  
The man's smile was creepy and suggestive, almost sexual in the worst way. Hotch felt like puking. He wanted his son away from this man.

"Prove it," Rossi challenged. "How do we know you aren't bluffing?"

"Ah, Agent Rossi. Always the instigator. I suppose I'll allow you to see him. I'm afraid he can't come speak; he's a bit tied up at the moment." The man giggled at his own joke, before switching the camera to show the sleeping form of Jack Hotchner. Tear soaked face resting on a worn out mattress, but unmarked and seemingly peaceful.  
Hotch sighed in relief.

"What do you want?" he asked the man.

"What I want? What I want is to have fun, Agent Morgan. Do you know what fun is?" As he spoke, his hand began stroking the side of Jack's face. Hotch tensed in anger and fear. He did not want this man anywhere near his son.

All of the sudden, there was a second voice from behind the camera. "LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BASTARD. You said if I was quiet you wouldn't do anything to him!"

The man's face contorted in anger, and the feed abruptly cut off.

Morgan's face drained of color.  
"Hotch? I think we found Reid."

10:58 AM 10/5/2012

Reid was terrified. The man had taunted Hotch with no fear and no hesitation. Reid had kept his promise and made no hint to say that he was present, but then the man went back on his half. That was not good for either of them.

Now the man was wailing on Reid. Blow after blow after blow landed on him, amidst accusations of ruined plans and geniuses too smart for their own goods. If Reid wasn't so concerned about Jack, he'd probably be begging by about now. His entire body ached with a burning agony.

"What did I say about talking?" the man screamed.

Reid said nothing. He did not want to aggravate the man further. He could already see Jack's terrified face. He didn't want to make things worse.

Then the man did something unexpected. He abruptly got off of Reid, swung around, grabbed Jack by the shirt collar and flung him into Reid. Reid immediately clutched onto Jack, making as if to shield him from his surrroundings. He could feel Jack shaking in his arms, his quivering limbs latching onto Reid not unlike a starfish would. Spencer could feel the tears soaking onto his shouldler.

"Shhhh it's alright Jack. You'll be okay. I've got you," Spencer cooed at the small boy. Jack just buried his face deeper into Spencer's torso.

"Listen up," the man boomed. Spencer jumped slightly. He hadn't even heard him moving in the room. "There are two key rules you must follow. 1. Do not go against what I say. You will not like the consequences, at all. 2. Do not attempt to sabatoge another video or I will take Jack, and send his barely cooling fingers to his father in a nice gift box. Do you understand?"

Spencer nodded his head, not sure if he would be able to produce a verbal response after all that.

"Good. The next video starts in four minutes."


	2. To protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To protect innocent lives at all costs is the duty of every American

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, This got a bit darker than I meant it to... but really, the story writes itself. I just provide the grunt work. But to be serious, heed the trigger warnings, and stay safe.

11:10 AM 10/5/2012

Garcia was frantic. No matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, she just couldn’t track the origin of that goddamn video.  
Admittedly, it was much harder to trace feeds when there are tears in your eyes, but she couldn't really help that. 

Hotch, on the other hand, was almost stone cold. He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t sad; he wasn’t anything. It was like that man had stolen his emotional capacity along with his son. 

Morgan, in usual Morgan style, was doing his best not to punch anything in arms reach. He couldn’t believe that Reid had been taken again. “Goddam geniuses and their goddamn inability to stay out of trouble,” he had grumbled at one point after a particularly harrowing case. That thought circled back to him now, and he couldn’t agree more. 

“SIR, IT’S STARTING AGAIN,” yelled an increasingly panicky Garcia. Instantly, her bat cave was flooded with people. Everyone on the team was scared of what they would see, but yet unwilling to look away. 

_______________________________

This time, Reid was under no pretense of silence. The team already knew he was there, so the man (Reid really needed to figure out his name) saw no reason to keep him squirreled away.

“Hello Agent Hotchner,” the man sneered. “It seems I forgot to introduce myself last time. You may call me Quintus.”

Reid wondered if that was his actual name, or just a pseudonym. It meant “the fifth” in Latin, but that didn’t help him much in figuring out an identity. 

“Let me see my son,” came the inevitable command. 

“Tsk, Tsk, where are your manners,” Quintus grinned. “I believe you’ll have to be more polite than that.” 

“May—“ 

“Actually, I would like Agent Morgan to make the request. Don’t forget the magic words!” and then he giggled. Reid cringed inwardly at the sound coming from someone so obviously cruel. 

“ _Please_ let Agent Hotchner see his son,” Morgan spit out, after a few minutes of hesitation. He knew there would be no benefit to refusing to do as the man said, as it would only anger “Quintus” and deny Hotch some much needed relief. 

Quintus sighed, as if he had hoped Morgan would refuse, before beckoning off to the side. Reid slowly came forward, Jack still clinging on to his torso. 

“Jack! Are you alright?” Hotch burst out. He felt bad for ignoring Reid, but he couldn’t help his automatic need to confirm his son’s safety. 

“He’s alright,” Reid said softly, after Quintus made no motion to prevent the conversation. “Just scared.” 

Hotch nodded, but was interrupted by Rossi. 

“How ‘bout you kid, how’re you doing?” Rossi asked Reid. 

Reid shrugged as much as he could with arms full of not-too-easy-to-carry eight year old. “A few bruises, possible concussion. Nothing that shouldn’t clear up in a day or two if left alone.”

The team exchanged meaningful looks. It was obvious that whatever was going to happen to Reid in the next few days, it would have nothing to do with “left alone.” 

“I don’t mean to interrupt this beautiful reunion—Well, actually I do,” started Quintus, “but I have an agenda to consider.”

Reid went tense. Whatever was on this agenda could not be good. 

“Think of this as a game. If you cooperate, and succeed, someone will be returned to you. If you fail to follow the rules, or fail to succeed, both will die. Am I understood?” 

No one missed the fact that “someone” meant that Quintus only intended to free one of his captives. Would the team have to choose?

_____________________

“What kind of game?” asked Emily. “What are the rules?” 

“The rules, my dear, are simple.” Quintus ignored Morgan’s growl at the pet name. “Answer my questions, complete the tasks, etc etc, and you’ll receive one lucky guest back at your door in due time. Disobey, or get things wrong, and well, we’ve already covered that, haven’t we?”

Rossi grit his teeth at the man's sickening smile. 

“What do you want us to do?” asked Garcia, unable to hold her tongue any longer. 

“An excellent question, beautiful. I suppose we might as well start the game now.” He tapped his chin, as if deciding where to start. 

“First challenge: I need each of you to tell me a secret from your childhood. Nothing boring, nothing common. I want you to search deep to discover what you don’t want anyone to know, and then reveal it. Agent Reid here will be doing the same.”

“Why the hell would you want to know that stuff?” growled Morgan, unable to silence his thoughts. “What good does that do you?”

“What good? Why, collecting painful memories is fun, Derek. Why else?” He giggled again. Then, he cocked his head, as if remembering something. “You have a two hour maximum time frame to collect the information. Remember, juicier memories are better. If I find a story boring, or if it does not match the criteria, then these two lovely boys will receive the consequences.”

Rossi latched on to one of the statements Quintus had made. “What do you mean, ‘maximum time frame’? Why not just set a specific limit?”

“Well, you may take up to two hours, but just remember, every minute you spend thinking is a minute I have to… play with these charming youngsters.” 

___________________________

12:07 PM 10/5/2012

Reid felt like throwing up. _Play?_ He shuddered to think of what that might entail. He hoped the team would hurry. He could hear some protests coming from the screen, but before it became clear who was saying what, Quintus ended the connection. 

He strolled over to Reid and Jack, a smirk on his face. Reid turned, trying to shield Jack. 

“One of you is to be my playmate for the next two hours. The other may stay on that mattress, un… touched.” 

Reid immediately volunteered. Never mind that Hotch would suffer if Jack suffered, Reid would not allow anything to happen to the child either. 

The man led him to another room, this one much more menacing than the bare one Reid woke up in. This one was lit up, show casing the man’s… toys, for lack of a better word. Knives and handcuffs, gags and billy clubs. Reid gulped. He was glad Jack was safe, not that he had thought for a second that this man’s play might involve legos. 

“Ah, you see all my fun little toys. Don’t worry, we won’t be using that stuff today.”

Reid wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be reassuring, but in any case, it just made him more nervous. 

“Get on the bed,” Quintus said, almost too calmly. Reid hesitated for a second, then sat on the edge of the twin sized cot. 

“Undress yourself.”

“What?!” 

“Undress yourself, or I will do it. If you resist, Jack will take your place.”

Reid reluctantly began unbuttoning his shirt, hands shaking so badly that he almost ripped several buttons out of their stitching. 

“Now, this is how this is going to work. From now on, no matter what, no matter where or in what context, you will obey my every command, or Jack will carry it out in your place. And I mean every command. Do you understand and accept these terms?”

“Yes,” choked Reid. 

“I mean every command. If I say strip, I don’t care where we are or who is watching. You do it, and you do it quickly.”  
Reid wasn’t sure why the man was clarifying himself. Surely Quintus would get more satisfaction over watching Reid struggle to obey later, rather than prepare him now. Just another piece to a puzzle that would not come together.  
Reid nodded, sensing the man was expecting a response. By now, he was down to just his boxers. He hoped the man would leave those alone. 

_______________________

An hour later found Reid stark naked. The man was having him recite Shakespeare—of all things— while he stroked Reid’s hair and upper thighs. Reid dared not resist lest little Jack be put in his position. 

Suddenly, the stroking stopped. That was the only warning Reid received before a hand struck across his face. He cried out, more from shock than pain, before freezing in anticipation of what would happen next. 

“Touch yourself.” 

Reid let out an involuntary whimper at the harsh command, before moving a shaking hand between his legs. He hated himself for being so weak and submissive, but he also knew that this is what he had to do in order to protect Jack. 

Jack had already been through so much.


	3. To Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no man with a solid mind and healthy body can stand idle while a child is harmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note guys: I’ve decided to abandon the time and date things. I have no concept of how long these things take, and besides, this isn’t 24

Just as Reid’s hand closed on himself, the men heard a disruption from the room Jack was in. It seemed Jack was calling out to someone. Had Garcia managed to reestablish the connection from her end? Reid hoped so. The more technological influence Garcia could exert, the better.  
The man grabbed Reid’s trousers and pulled them onto Reid’s skinny frame, not leaving him a chance to button them or to pull on a shirt. He pulled Reid hurriedly into the first room, where Reid saw that Garcia had, in fact, reconnected the feed. He was glad she had managed that, but he quickly realized that his team would see him in the state Quintus had left him in. 

Quintus seemed to take this all in stride, putting himself, and Reid, into the range of the camera, before beckoning to Jack. Reid quickly went to button his pants, hoping no-one would notice his movements, but unfortunately, Quintus caught on. 

“Leave them,” he barked, making Reid freeze. 

___________________

Hotch ordered Garcia to reinstate the connection as soon as she was able. The team had figured out what details they wanted to reveal as fast as they could, not wanting to waste a second of time while the two precious souls were stuck with their kidnapper. 

When Garcia finally succeeded, the team was met with the sight of jack by himself. 

“Dad!” he called out excitedly. “are you gonna rescue us?” 

“Yes,” promised the determined father. 

Morgan interrupted, “Jack, where’s Reid?” 

But before Jack could say anything, Quintus came into the shot, dragging a bare chested Reid with him. Most of the team was too busy scanning Reid’s face to notice the state of his clothing, but Morgan’s eyes caught the motion of Reid’s hands buttoning his jeans. Both men were startled by the shouted command. 

Reid let go of the jeans, and Morgan fumed. How dare this man order Reid around like this, humiliate him like this. What was even more confusing was that Reid obeyed the man, leaving the button of his jeans unmistakably open. 

“Ah, yes, Agent Morgan. I thought you would appreciate this new trick I've taught young Spencer.” The man’s hand traced Reid’s jaw, making Reid and the rest of the team shudder. Morgan’s fellow teammates had caught onto the situation by now. 

“Kneel, Spencer,” he commanded. The team watched in horror as Reid did as he was told, with only a tiny hesitation, and no sign of disobedience other than a refusal to look at the screen. 

Quintus cackled. “Ah, yes. He makes such a good puppet, with the right motivation,” he said, looking towards Jack. It was then that the team understood Reid’s compliance, and marveled at how they could have missed it before. Reid was doing this to protect Jack. Guiltily, Hotch sent a prayer of thanks that his son was being spared, knowing that his son’s safety was costing Reid dearly. 

The man steered Jack over to him and began stroking his hair possessively. Hotch growled but was over shadowed by Reid. 

“STOP! You said you wouldn’t touch him if I—“ Reid broke off, as if only now realizing he had an audience. Then, as if deciding it didn’t really matter after all, he continued. “You promised to leave him alone if i did what you said, whatever you said.” He stayed on his knees, as if to demonstrate that he hadn't broken his promise. 

Quintus sighed annoyedly before pushing Jack away from him. Jack immediately ran to Spencer’s side, where he was greeted with open arms. The two men were nearly the same height in that configuration. 

“well, in any case, it’s time to continue the game. Did you all bring your juiciest, most painful memories?” He grinned, obviously enjoying the look of pain on the faces of the BAU. 

“Who do you want first?” Emily asked, bringing a mask of calm down onto herself. 

“How about… Ms. Garcia? What juicy story could this meek little lamb have?” He sneered at the techie, as if disbelieving she would have any stories worth his time. 

______________________________

 

Garcia was trembling. Hotch was the first to notice, which was surprising only because it was not Morgan. Aaron rested a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, as she took a few breaths to steady herself. 

Quintus tapped his foot impatiently. “I’m waiting,” came the singsong reminder. 

“when I was ten, a clown at the fair felt me up, well molested would probably be the more accurate description, and then told me that i wasn't worth the bother anyway and that nobody would believe me because why would anyone want to touch me,” Garcia blurted out in one breath.

The team was shocked. They had vague memories of a clown related tale from the peppy analyst, but never guessed the true extent of the incident. However, their thoughts were interrupted by a harsh laugh. 

“Not bad, Penelope,” Quintus crooned. Morgan grasped Garcia’s hand as she fought of tears. “Not quite the level of trauma or shame I was looking for, but I won’t fault you, simply because I do believe it’s the worst you have. My condolences for your suffering.” The last was said with the air of someone delivering a punchline of a particularly corny joke. 

“I certainly hope the next tale won’t be quite so boring, however,” he yawned. “I’d hate to have to find a way to occupy myself while listening.” As he said this, his hand went to stroke Reid’s jaw. The genius flinched, but did not try to escape. 

Morgan, trying to push away the feeling of being utterly helpless, burst out at the man. “Stop it now! Don’t you fucking lay a hand on him, you hear me?!” He was growling with anger. 

Reid looked almost grateful for Morgan’s outburst, maybe feeling comfort from being defended rather than defending. But Quintus merely looked unimpressed. He looked Morgan dead in the eye, saying, “I supposed you’d rather I move onto Jack, then, Agent Morgan? If your tiny brain hadn’t wrapped itself around this yet, that is the implied ultimatum.” 

Morgan looked away, unable to say anything that would not hurt either one of the trapped boys. Hotch looked conflicted, torn between gratitude, fury, and shame. Reid was letting this man control practically his every move, just to protect Jack. 

____________________________

Reid was shaking. He wasn't sure that the team could see it, but he was positive that both Jack and Quintus knew, if their expressions were anything to go by. Jack was clutching him tighter than ever, and Quintus was smirking as he continued to stroke down Reid’s jawline, leaving a trail of goosebumps with every path. 

“Derek, since you've been so active in these proceedings, you may go next,” Quintus sneered. 

Morgan gulped. 

He wanted to do anything but play this damn game, but he had no choice. 

Jack and Reid needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, etc, its like midnight. Also sorry for the abrupt ending, but i still haven't quite figured out where i want to go with morgan’s secret, and i also haventr figured out whats going to happen in terms of reid and quintus, and when. so sorry, life is stressful and i am a busy guy.


	4. True Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just try to fall asleep, Jack, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> this is, without a doubt, the darkest chapter yet. PLEASE be careful.

“When I was younger, there was a man named Carl Buford-“

“Don’t be a fool, Agent Morgan! I wanted a secret!” Quintus reprimanded. “Remember, if your story isn't up to snuff, it will be Spencer here who takes the consequence.”  
His hand drifted down to Reid’s chest as he spoke, and Morgan scrambled to regain his ground. 

“Stop! You gotta let me get it all out, man!” Morgan hurriedly protested. Quintus paused his hand, and gave a short nod. 

“Since you apparently know the backstory, here’s something no one knows,” Morgan restarted. “There was another boy that he was— that he was molesting around the same time as me. He was about my age, and one time Carl brought us to his cabin, together. Hell, we were excited. We thought maybe for once he’d keep his damn hands to himself, and just let us be. We were stupid. The very first night of the week, he got us both drunk. Then instead of touching us, he made us touch each other.” He spared a look at Jack, hoping that this was all going over the boy’s head. “We were both just so scared, we didn’t want him to take over—anything was better than his hands. It happened every night for a week, and then he never brought the other boy again.” 

Morgan’s hands were shaking as he recounted his tale. He was looking at the floor, unable to meet anyone’s eye, much less look at Quintus. He jerked his head up when he heard a moan, however. 

Quintus had his eyes shut, and his fingers were visibly digging into Reid’s shoulder. He bit his lip before opening his eyes. 

“Now that,” he drawled, “is exactly the kind of thing I wanted to hear!” 

No one missed the bulge in his jeans, including Reid, who had to suppress a whimper. Jack was still plastered to his side, and his shoulder was starting to ache from the weight of Quintus’s hand. He shook, and pretended it was from the chill of being shirtless. 

He began to block out the conversation happening between the screens, in favor of assessing the room around him. Everything not under the dim bulb in the ceiling was shrouded by deep shadows. He could barely tell where the walls were. It was odd that Quintus chose to keep this room so dark, while the other room was so sterile and bright.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Quintus trying to pry Jack off of him. He immediately turned away, shielding Jack from the evil man. 

“What are you doing?! Don’t tough them!” He could hear Hotch’s shouts from behind the screen. 

Quintus sighed. “Spencer, please bring jack back to the matress. I doubt you’ll want him… on you… for what I’m planning next.” 

Spencer paled, mind immediately going to what Quintus had been making him do when the team interrupted. He stood, still holding Jack, and brought the terrified eight-year-old back to the dirty mattress they had been on earlier. Jack started sobbing as Spencer let go of him. 

“Please don’t leave me alone again! Spencer, Please!” the child started begging. Spencer shushed him, assuring him that he would be right in the same room, and encouraged Jack to get some sleep. “Keep your eyes closed, Jack, okay? If you can’t, hide your face in your shirt please buddy.”  
“Is something scary going to happen?” 

Spencer's heart broke at the child’s anxious voice. “I don’t know, buddy, so can you do what I say just in case?” 

Jack nodded, before turning his face towards the wall and clenching his eyes shut. Spencer breathed a sigh of relief before returning to Quintus’s side. He had no idea what the man planned on doing to him, but he knew it would be nothing good. 

Hotch’s stomach clenched as Reid walked slowly back into frame. He had heard what Reid had told Jack, and he would be eternally grateful to his youngest agent for protecting his son in every way possible. After Haley’s death, Jack couldn’t handle more trauma. But that wasn’t the only reason Hotch’s stomach was clenching, much like Morgan’s fists, and Rossi’s expression. Reid painted such an appalling picture. His back was hunched and he refused to look away from the floor. His chest was bare, and his jeans were still unbuttoned. He wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

He motioned for Reid to kneel, and Spencer reluctantly sunk to his knees. Quintus giggled, startling even Emily from her thoughts. She had been oddly quiet, most likely trying to compartmentalize everything in front of her. 

“Thank you, Derek, Penelope, for being so forthcoming. I’ll save the rest of you guys for later. However, it is Spencer’s turn to share, I believe. Spencer?” He looked expectantly at Spencer, waiting for the young man to start confessing. 

Reid shook, considering his options. He only had one secret really, when it came to his childhood. Everything else had really already come to light. This secret, however, was something he had never even hinted at before. 

“If I don’t?” he whispered softly. 

Quintus frowned. “If you don’t, Dr. Reid, then you and Jack can reenact Derek’s story. Is that what you would like?” 

“NO!” Morgan, Reid, Hotch, and Emily all shouted at the same time, before looking at each other, startled by each outburst. In any other situation, they might’ve laughed. 

“No, I’ll talk. Let me just— okay.” Reid took in a few deep breaths, wishing he could at least have his shirt on for this. 

“One of my teachers, I don't want to say his name, found out about my mom when I was in my third year of high school. I was 11, already the outcast because of that, taking calculus. I got sick at school, and I had no way of getting myself home until the bus came three hours later. My math teacher offered to take me home, and seeing as I was just trying not to get puke all over the office, nobody thought twice. When I got home, Mom was in full swing in one of her episodes. I managed to talk her down, but not before he heard what was going on. I begged him not to call CPS, told him I could handle it. He promised he wouldn't say a word, and I thought that was the end of it. Until when I went to class the next day and he told me to come back after school got out. Not thinking anything of it, I did. He told me he would feel more comfortable giving me a ride home each day, so that he could make sure everything was okay when I got home. I hated the bus, so I agreed. That—“ He paused his ramble to take a breath. 

Morgan was nearly vibrating with anger, his eyes clenched tight. He could already tell where this story was going, and so could most every one else, except maybe Penelope, who was still clinging onto hope. 

“That afternoon he made me—he put— he forced me to engage in oral sex. And he told me if I tried to say no that he would alert child services and make sure my mother was put away. I was 11 years old, and I had no way of getting myself out of the situation. So for the entire year, he would drive to his house, do increasingly sexual things with me, and then bring me home. I never told anyone.” 

He slowly refocused back onto his surroundings, then froze. 

Quintus was visibly aroused, face flushed, moaning. But that wasn't what was scaring Reid. Quintus had a hand down his pants, fondling himself. Reid looked over at Jack, and was relieved to see that the boy had managed to fall asleep from exhaustion. He wouldn’t have to witness this atrocity. 

Morgan could barely contain his disgust over Quintus’s actions. His fists were shaking, and he felt like he couldn't catch his breath. The man was touching himself mere inches from Reid's head. He knew nothing he could say would help, though, so he kept his mouth shut, grinding his teeth. He glanced over at Hotch, and was shocked—utterly taken aback— to see tears running down the man's face. Emily and Garcia were openly sobbing, and Rossi had his head in his hands. 

Reid looked terrified to be next to Quintus. Morgan suspected he had blocked everything out while he was speaking, and hadn't seen Quintus’s reaction until he was finished. 

All of the sudden, Quintus straightened up, and lunged forward, cutting off the feed. The team stood for a second, before registering what just happened. “GARCIA?” cried out four desperate voices. 

“Sir it seems he’s turned of the device totally. He probably unplugged it. I can’t reconnect this time.” Her voice shook as she addressed Hotch. 

Hotch swore, swinging around to hit a wall. It was such a Morgan thing to do that the rest of the team couldn't help but jump. 

"We need to get them back. I don't want that man laying another finger on either of them," Hotch asserted, allowing a few more tears to escape before wiping his face. 

Rossi looked at his friend with sad eyes. He knew that that was not going to happen.


	5. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I said last one was the darkest yet, this one is even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so listen up folks. I am asexual. I have no interest in sex, and I have no experience with sex. Therefore, I cannot really write sex/rape scenes with any kind of flair. as such, I will be glossing over the majority of the rough details. Sorry if this disappoints anyone.

Quintus finished unplugging the screen unhanded, his left hand still in his pants. Reid shook with fear, hoping against all hope that the worst was not about to happen.

He didn’t want his first to be this way. 

He wasn’t the type to put stock in concepts of virginity, or to believe in waiting until marriage, he had just never found the opportunity to have sex with someone he truly liked. Reid didn’t even think he’d like sex all that much—he refused to label himself, but most people assumed he was asexual. He wasn’t, but that didn’t mean he was overtly sexual, either. 

He looked over to Jack again, satisfied to see that the boy was still fast asleep. 

A sudden yank on his hair brought him back to the current situation. 

“Come with me,” Quintus half-moaned, starting to drag Reid forward.   
He brought Reid back into the second room. Quintus practically threw Reid onto the bed, and Reid narrowly avoided toppling over. 

“Touch yourself,” came the dreaded command once again. 

Reid whimpered. “ _Please—_ “ 

He was cut off by a sharp smack to his face.

“Pants off. Touch yourself, or I will go get the boy.” 

Reid gulped. He slowly shucked off his jeans, wanting to postpone the inevitable for as long as possible. Too soon however, his jeans were on the white floor, and Quintus was huffing impatiently. 

Reid’d hand closed on himself, and this time there was no video chat to interrupt. 

————————————————————————————————————-

Hotch felt the tears run down his face, but he did nothing to stop them. His heart and stomach were clenched in fear and anger. Reid was letting this man, this monster, do unspeakable things to him, just to protect Jack. This man was probably stripping Reid of his last remaining innocence right in this very moment. And here Hotch was, standing outside of the FBI building. 

No, Hotch did not try to stop his tears. The least he could do was to cry for Reid, who probably would not cry for himself. 

He heard footsteps come up behind him, but kept his head bowed. 

“You doing alright?” Rossi’s voice asked.

Hotch turned at that. He shot Rossi a hard look, finally reaching up to wipe the tears off his face. 

“What do you think, Dave?” He snapped. “This psycho has my son and he’s got Reid. I promised myself after Henkle that I wouldn’t let him— but now he’s there, with Jack, probably sacrificing his _soul_ just to keep my son safe. And here I am, just standing here, and Reid’s—“

“Aaron, this isn’t your fault,” Rossi interrupted. “The only one to blame is the man who has them right now. Not you. Understand?”

“He’s a virgin, you know,” Morgan’s voice came from behind Rossi, making both men swivel towards him. 

“ **What?** ” Rossi sounded like he might be sick. Hotch hoped he had misheard Morgan. 

“Just last week, we were joking around, and I—“ Derek broke off for a second, trying to regain his composure. “I asked him who his first was, I didn’t think he’s actually tell me, but then he, well, in any case. He’s a virgin. And this bastard’s probably going to—“ He cut himself off again, this time to stop himself from yelling at Rossi and Hotch. 

"It's still not your fault, Hotch," Rossi said softly. "Never was, never will be." 

Hotch felt a few more tears slip down his face. Rossi handed him a tissue. The three men stood there in silence for a few moments, before converging back inside as one unit. 

———————————————————————————————

Reid was trying not to cry. He was back on the mattress with Jack, and he didn’t want to wake up the sleeping child. He was slightly surprised at how long the boy had managed to sleep, but based on his breathing and movements, he’d be waking up on his own within the hour. 

A few tears ran down his cheek. He felt filthy, and he wished he’d been allowed to wash his hands. He knew there had to be a bathroom somewhere. 

Speaking of bathroom, he and Jack would probably both need to go very soon. 

Reid sniffed, trying to keep calm. He’d be of no use to Jack if he started letting his emotions overtake him. He could cry when the team found him, and not before. 

He could still feel Quintus’s breath on his neck, his hands on his thighs, stroking closer and closer to—

No! 

He was fine. Quintus had barely done anything, he was fine, nothing had happened. 

Jack started to stir. He let out a few whimpers, before opening his eyes. He looked around the dark room for a few seconds, before turning to Spencer. 

“Mr. Spencer?” He asked. 

“Yeah?” Reid managed to croak out. He cleared his throat with a few coughs, before nodding to Jack. 

“Is my dad coming?”

Reid felt his heart break all over again at the hope in Jack’s voice. 

“He is doing the best he can to find us, Jack, I promise. He’ll come get us soon.” Reid hoped he wasn’t lying. “Now, I’m going to close my eyes for a little bit okay?”

Jack nodded. “I’ll keep watch for the scary man, Mr. Spencer.”   
Reid smiled at that. “Good. Wake me up as soon as he comes in, okay?”

Another nod. 

Reid allowed himself to turn face down on the mattress. He knew he would not actually be able to sleep, but he wanted to let the tears out where Jack couldn’t see. 

———————————————————————

All too soon, Jack started shaking Reid’s arm frantically. “Mr. Spencer, Mr. Spencer, I can hear him coming,” the boy whispered quickly, 

 

“Thank you Jack. Do you remember what I said before? Listen to me, and do what I say? Can you do that again?” 

“I can do it,” he confirmed. 

Reid sat up, putting himself between Jack and the door, and then he waited. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Quintus strolled through the door. Thankfully, he had put his pants back on after their last… session. Reid shivered, reminded of his own bare legs; he was naked save for his boxers. 

Quintus was twirling something in his hands. Reid’s stomach dropped when he relieved what it was. A syringe. 

“Dr. Reid, I have a proposal for you. In approximately twenty minutes, I will be chatting with your lovely team again. At this time, this syringe will be empty.” He paused to grin down at Reid. “Now, this is your favorite, Dilaudid. So here are your choices. You can either give the dosage to Jack (noting that this could potentially be a lethal amount for a child his size), and be present for the video, _or_ you can take the dosage, and Jack can participate. Which do you think?” 

Reid didn’t think anything. Either way, he was leaving Jack defenseless. But he couldn’t give that drug to a little boy. Least of all Jack Hotchner. 

“If I take it, you swear you won’t touch him? Swear our deal will still hold?” Reid demanded, staring straight at Quintus without flinching. 

Quintus gave an exasperated sigh. “I swear the boy will remain innocent and unmarked,” he offered. 

Reid narrowed his eyes. It wasn’t exactly a straight answer, but it was probably the best he would get. 

“Okay, let’s get it over with then.” 

The last thing he saw before his eyes rolled back was Jack’s terrified face.


	6. Hey guys

I'm so so sorry guys, but this isn't an actual update... 

long story short, my friend killed himself last week, and I literally haven't been able to write anything since. He lived right across the hall from my dorm room, and I still feel awful about what's happened. forgive me, but I haven't been able to write anything since that day. Im actually rapidly tanking my grade in my English class right now. 

Hopefully i'll be able to get back in gear before the new year, but no promises. 

until next time,

Charlie


	7. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night will fall and drown the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm finally back!!! Hopefully I haven't lost all my readers :/ 
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient with me. I have had a really rough time lately. But Im happy to say that I've had some realizations, and long story short, I'm back in business. 
> 
> I can't promise consistent updates, but I can officially say that this story is no longer on hiatus. Happy reading!

The team was barely holding it together. They had barely enough for a profile, and in any case, they didn’t want to leave Garcia’s cave for fear of missing anything on the screens. By now, Strauss would have assigned another one of the teams to work up a profile based on the recordings of the video chats. 

Emily couldn’t help but feel like they should be doing more to catch this guy, but they had almost nothing to go on. No face for Garcia to hunt for, no way to tell what kind of room they were in to start a geographical profile; even the video feeds themselves were a dead end, because Garcia couldn’t run a trace on the same device being linked to, and once the live feed was over, the connection was gone. 

All in all, the team was stumped. What they needed was a genius—what they needed was Reid, and that was exactly what they couldn’t have. 

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi re-entered the room. Emily pretended she couldn’t tell that Hotch had been crying, and instead looked to Morgan with a questioning glance. He just shook his head slightly, before leaning over to give Garcia a hug. 

Garcia opened her mouth to say something (probably related to the stories they had all been forced to tell), but before she could find the words, her screen lit up. 

“Hello, agents.” Quintus’ voice seemed almost too calm through the speakers. 

Immediately Derek noticed that Reid was not in the shot. 

“Where’s Reid?” he demanded. Quintus’ chuckle made goosebumps appear on each agent’s necks. 

“He’s a bit… out of commission right now. But never fear, I have our other special guest starring this time!”

With that, Quintus pulled Jack into the shot. Hotch immediately tried to assess the state of his son. Jack appeared to be fine, at least physically. He could tell Jack had been crying recently, but that could have just been because of where he was. 

“Jack, are you alright?” Emily’s voice startled Hotch from his assessment. 

“I’m okay. Mr. Spencer keeps leaving me alone though when he goes with—” he floundered for a second, forgetting the name of his kidnapper. The man in question had decided to allow this conversation to go on for now, sitting leisurely in a chair that hadn’t been there in the last video. 

“--the man,” Jack finally decided on, “and then when he gets back he’s all sad. And now he’s sleeping and he won’t wake up and—” 

“And that’s enough!” Quintus stood up and snapped his fingers in Jack’s face, startling the boy into silence. 

Hotch growled at the action. “Jack, what do you mean he won’t wake up?” 

“That’s enough of that, Agent Hotchner!” Quintus interrupted. His eyes flashed dangerously, and Hotch backed down. He didn’t want Quintus to hurt Jack. 

Morgan dug his nails into the palm of his hand. 

Quintus turned to Jack and whispered something in his ear. Jack’s eyes got wide and he let out a whine. Then he turned and ran off camera. 

“Now, I’m sure you’re all curious about what’s happened to little Reid, am I right?” Quintus turned back to the camera with a smug smile on his face. “The poor little genius, so young but yet so determined to protect… I wonder if there’s anything he wouldn’t do for your son, Aaron.” 

Quintus palmed himself through his pants while speaking, making Emily gag. Hotch simply stared into the web cam, not wanting to betray how guilty that made him feel. 

“He’s already proved he’s willing to get on his knees for me, I must add. All I have to do is make one little comment about Jackie boy and brave ickle Spencer practically begs for my co—” 

“SHUT UP!” burst out Morgan. He didn’t think he stand this any longer. “Just shut up! He’s only doing what any of us would do in his place, and that’s—” Rossi grabbed Morgan’s arm, cutting him off. Morgan didn’t resist, realizing the potential back-fire his yelling could cause. 

“Aww, did I upset you, Derek? I should have known you’d be like this. Don’t wanna hear about how your precious little prodigy got it up when I touched him?” Quintus laughed over Garcia’s gasp of horror. Rossi blanched, his stomach twisting. 

This time Hotch was the one to stop Derek from saying anything. Instead he motioned for Morgan to back off, before turning back to the camera. 

“What did you do to my agent, Quintus,” Hotch asked, trying to appeal to the man’s appreciation of politeness. 

Emily stifled a noise of protest. She didn’t want to know what Reid was going through while she could do nothing about it, but she understood Hotch’s need to know what state Reid was most likely in. 

“Oh, you know, the usual. Some kissing, some touching, all quite high-school stuff really,” Quintus joked. “I jerked him off, he jerked me off. Oh, I almost forgot about the Dilaudid I gave him after.” 

Quintus looked quite satisfied in the full 5 seconds it took the team to process this detail. 

“You drugged him?!” Garcia couldn’t help but screech. 

“Nothing more than he’s done before, don’t worry. He’ll be back with us in a few hours. I’m telling you, it was pretty easy to get him to agree to take it. Maybe he’s been jonesing for a hit,” Quintus clicked his tongue mock disapprovingly. 

Rossi was confused. Why would Reid be craving dilaudid, of all things? He made a note to ask Hotch what that was about next time they had a break. 

“You should consider having a talk about sharing with your agent, Aaron. I tried to let Jack have some too, but Reid demanded it all for himself. I suspect his mother never taught him very many manners.” 

Hotch had to take several deep breaths to stop him from shouting at the man. “What do you want from us, Quintus? Why are you doing this?” he asked instead. 

“Because it’s fun. Because I can. Because I’ve been watching Reid for a very long time. I’ve dreamed about fucking that boy for years now—” Garcia let out a whimper, and Emily stepped forward to hold her hand. Quintus continued as if he hadn’t heard, “and I’ve got to say, he hasn’t disappointed. Personally, I’m very eager to see what that mouth feels like. He’s always talking, yapyapyap, I want to see if he can do anything else with that tongue.” 

Morgan felt himself burning with rage. He gripped the nearest chair as hard as he could to stop himself from punching the screen. 

“I only took Jack to give Reid some motivation,” Quintus went on. “I would have taken his mother, but she’s so far away, and honestly, what an old gag that is. But I’ve seen Reid in action, and he’s very protective of children. And this has the added bonus of even more trauma for you guys.” He giggled gleefully, then went stole cold. He stared directly at Morgan.

“I know he told he’s a virgin, Derek. I only wonder at your motivation for asking. I know it wasn’t just guy talk; you’re not the type to ask that particular question casually. Is it possible then, that I’m not the only one interested in our beautiful genius?”

“you shut up” Morgan’s voice was strained, as if he’d been caught off guard and barely able to get the words out at all. 

“Is it possible that I’m not the only one lusting after him?” 

“Shut up!” 

“I know you’ve loved him for a long time, it just wasn’t until recently that I realized how non-platonic those feelings really were.” Quintus was calm, appearing to be unbothered at having to shout over Morgan’s protests. 

“Stop it, now!” 

“Do you think about Spencer in bed? Does it keep you up at night knowing you’re never going to have him? Knowing you’ll never be good enough for him?”

“Leave it alone! You don’t know anything about how I feel!” Derek’s voice cracked, and he choked on bile. 

“Does it hurt, knowing what I’m going to do to him? I’m going to fuck his cute, virgin ass, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Or do you wish you were me in that scenario? How many times have you woken up wet after dreaming about Reid’s slender, little body? Doesn’t that make you the same as everyone else you hunt?” 

Quintus laughed, and then the screen went dark, leaving the team to wonder what the hell had just happened. Morgan staggered, before turning on his heel. He barely made it to the trash bin in the corner before emptying his guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Sink in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid was fucked. 
> 
> this is kind of a filler chapter, in that there isn't any real action. But I felt like I wanted to explore a few conversations, and let reid have a few hours to recover.

The team stared at Morgan as he threw up into the bin. As soon as he was upright he was out the door. Garcia went to follow, but Emily held her back. “Give him a minute,” she murmured. 

They were all pretty taken aback by what had just happened. Hotch stared slackjawed at the blank screen. At least he knew one thing for sure—this man had been watching them very closely. Who had that kind of access?

Rossi slipped out of the room, unnoticed by the rest. 

He found Morgan in the men’s room, slumped against the wall. He stepped in, locking the door. This wasn’t a conversation to be walked in on. 

He turned towards the younger agent, and Rossi had to fight the urge to leave. Morgan looked like he was ready to kill someone. 

“If you’re going to ask about what just happened, get the fuck out.” Morgan’s eyes never left the floor. 

Instead of walking out, Rossi sat down on the floor about a foot from Derek. 

He sighed, thinking of a way to ease into this. 

“Why did he say Reid would be craving?” He decided on. 

Morgan’s head snapped up, and he frowned. “Did Hotch never tell you about Georgia?”

“I heard an agent got kidnapped. I know you guys found him eventually, but not until after the agent shot the unsub,” Rossi said hesitantly, not sure what Georgia had to do with anything. 

“The agent was Reid,” Morgan said bluntly. “The guy had him set up on cameras, just like this.” He let out a dry laugh. “Made us watch him hurt Reid. Beat him, make him choose people to die. Drugged him though, that was probably the worst. Dosing him with Dilaudid; he cut it with a psychedelic, sounded like Reid was reliving shit from his childhood.”

“What else?” Rossi could tell there was something Derek wasn’t saying.

“I watched him—” Morgan took a deep breath. “We watched him die. One of the personalities actually killed him, overdosed him on the shit and then beat him until he couldn’t breathe. If it weren’t for the other personality giving him CPR…” Morgan stifled a wet sob. “And that’s, that’s—that can’t happen here, Rossi. He can’t, I, I can’t lose him. He can’t die. He’s too—” 

Morgan swallowed the rest of his words, not meaning to say that much. Rossi stayed silent, knowing Morgan needed to take his time with this. 

“He’s too young,” Morgan finally said, but this time the tone was different, and Rossi knew that the subject had shifted gears. “He’s too young and I, I can’t. I can’t do that to him, tell him that I—” 

He cut himself off, looking away from Rossi. 

“I can’t tell him I’m in love with him. That I’ve been in love with him since before Georgia even happened. It nearly killed me when he got taken away from me by an unsub. I don’t think I’d survive if he chose to walk away.

“Because I know he would walk away. Probably run away, if he knew what was best. I never want, I never want him to be afraid, not of anything, but I think that’d scare him. He’d know I’m just like Carl, preying on younger guys, wanting things I shouldn’t—”

He trailed off, tears running down his face. 

“You’re nothing like Carl,” Rossi’s voice left no room for question. Morgan looked up but wouldn’t meet Rossi’s eyes. “You’re not a pedophile. You’re not taking advantage of a young child who can’t defend themselves. Reid’s not even that much younger than you, and if loving someone we can’t have makes us an unsub then I think we’d all be in jail.”

“I just, I look at him, and I hear Carl in my head, telling me what I could make him do. And I don’t want to do those things, not really, not like that. But the images are still there, and I can’t get them out and I hope he never finds out because I. I can’t do this without him.” 

Morgan let out a long breath. “I really can’t do this without him. Not just emotionally, Rossi. I mean, look at us! Our genius is gone, and what are we doing? Sitting on a bathroom floor and crying!” 

“There’s not much we can do. The other team is working over time on this, and if you don’t think Hotch is busting his ass every minute, then maybe you need to rethink things. We haven’t given up. We just need information. We need—” Rossi let his voice die down. He didn’t really want to say what they needed. 

“We need Quintus to get angry or gloating enough that he makes a mistake. And we have to pray that Reid doesn’t get hurt even worse,” Morgan looked like he might throw up again.

“We have to trust that Reid will come back to us.” 

___________________________________

Reid knew instantly that he was fucked. Not literally— _well, not yet_ , he thought darkly—but he could feel his whole body aching, craving another hit. He doubted he would get it. 

For a minute, he couldn’t tell where he was. It took him an embarrassing long time to realize that Jack was huddled against him, sound asleep. Another couple of minutes brought him to the fact that he was still in just his boxers, and that Quintus must have contacted the team while he was out. 

He hoped Hotch wouldn’t be disappointed in him. He hoped Quintus had given them enough information about why he wasn’t there to protect Jack. 

He also hoped that Quintus had kept his word, and left Jack alone. 

Reid shifted on the mattress, trying to lessen the ache in his back. He guess he had probably been in the same position for a few hours. 

Jack stirred, then sat up. He blinked sleepily before seeing that Spencer was awake. 

“Mr. Spencer! You’re back!” Jack seemed very relieved to see Reid conscious, and Reid couldn’t blame him. 

“What happened while I was asleep, Jack?” He asked, not sure if he wanted the answer or not. 

“The bad man called my dad again. He yelled at me and Dad for talking too much. Then he whispered in my ear that you might be dying so I had to run over here and make sure you kept breathing.” Reid winced, but let Jack continue. “Then he talked about stuff that I didn’t know what it meant and he said a lot of naughty words and I was trying to make sure you kept breathing but he yelled at Mr. Morgan a lot and said something about them both being the same and then he turned it off and told me to sleep or he’d cut my ear off!”

Jack gasped in air, having said all of that in one breath. Reid was reeling, not even sure where to start. 

“He’s not going to cut your ear off, I promise.” That was the easiest thing to address. “And I promise I won’t stop breathing any time soon, okay?” He waited until Jack nodded. 

“The rest you shouldn’t worry about, alright? I’ll keep us safe, and you just do as I tell you, like we agreed.” 

“Okay, Mr. Spencer.” 

Reid lay back slightly, hoping that Quintus wouldn’t come back for a while. He wanted to give his body a chance to recover from the drugs before dealing with anything else. 

“Mr. Spencer?”

“Yeah, Jack?”   
“What’s a virgin ass? Quintus said you had one. Do I have one?” 

Reid almost laughed at how very much he didn’t know how to answer that question. How do explain virginity to your boss’s eight year old son, and how do explain why an older man was interested in it? 

“He also asked Morgan if that made him get wet, but I don’t know where the water would come from.” 

Reid choked on his own spit. Jesus Christ. He wasn’t going to unpack that one, he’d deal with the bigger picture after figuring out how to explain all this to Jack. 

“He, um, well. Jack, did your dad ever tell you how babies are made?” He could not believe he was doing this. 

“He said that mommies and daddies do a special hug and then the mommy gets a baby in her stomach and that I’m too young to be asking these things but he’ll tell me when I’m ten.”

Of course he did. Damn it. This was going to be hard. 

“Well, being a Virgin means that you haven’t… made any babies yet. Does that make sense?”

“I guess…” Jack sounded unsure, like he didn’t know if he was satisfied with that answer. “But why is your ass a virgin? And why would that get Morgan wet?” 

“Don’t say ass, Jack. It’s a bad word.” He didn’t know Hotch’s rules about swearing, but he doubted that Hotch would want Jack talking about people’s asses. “It’s just a rude way of saying that I’m, that I haven’t found a mommy yet to have a kid with. And I don’t know why he said that about Morgan. I think you must have heard him wrong.” 

He was not going to explain the features of a fully developed male reproductive system to an eight year old boy, and he definitely was not going to explain sexual attraction to this kid in particular. That was Hotch’s job. No way. 

As for the real answer… well, Reid was not going to think about that right now. He had bigger fish to fry, including figuring out how to hide withdrawal symptoms from Jack. If Reid just passing out terrified Jack, Reid didn’t want to imagine how scared Jack would get of Reid started having convulsions. 

Reid was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I know I said I was back on track, and I was going to be updating more frequently... 
> 
> turns out I'm way more depressed than I thought, I might be dropping out of college, I might be flunking out of college... it's a big mess. But, fear not, im not abandoning this. I just might take longer than usual to update (not that I've ever been quick about updating in the first place)
> 
> But let me know if you guys have any suggestions about the story, if you actually care about this mess of a plot, etc. Its nice to know that im not just talking to an empty audience.


	9. To Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't lose your shit,this is an actual update. I know its been forever and you guys deserve better.  
> I have no excuse I know a shitty updater and I could use about a thousand bitch slaps for making you people wait so long
> 
> but hey, this update is nearly a thousand more words than usual, so Theres that. 
> 
> Trigger warning: this get v graphic in this chapter.

_Its dark and all he can feel is painpainpainpain._

_And someone is screaming and he can’t see anything and he thinks he might be the one screaming. But he doesn’t understand how he could be screaming when he can barely breathe—_

_Is this hell?_

_He thinks he would remember dying but he can’t believe that he could possibly **live** through this kind of pain. _

_He’s pretty sure the last time he even came close to this kind of pain was when he got shot but surely he’d feel a gaping hole in his body somewhere so he can’t have been shot this time, right?_

_(He was also pretty sure that he wouldn’t be alone if he’d gotten shot and he was most definitely alone right now left all alone to die in agony just like he deserved for not being enough, for not protecting jack, he’s dying alone like he always knew he would)_

_Except he thought he’d decided he was already dead because goddamn it hurthurthurthurt and oh god did it just get worse?_

_He couldn’t feel anything anymore_

_But he remembered._

* * *

 

Withdrawal was unsurprisingly awful, considering Reid’s surroundings. The bare mattress and the cliché traumatic setting just couldn’t compare to Morgan’s couch and equally cliché cozy atmosphere.

 

But at least here, Reid didn’t have to worry about caving in and shooting up. Not unless Quintus was planning on allowing it.

 

Reid figured the guy had some “better” tricks up his sleeve. This wasn’t a cheap Hollywood remake, after all.

 

 _Nice reference_ whispered the Morgan voice in his head.

 

At least Jack was asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Has the other team made any breakthroughs?” asked Morgan as he walked back into Garcia’s office, pretending like he didn’t realize everyone was staring at him and pretending that they weren’t staring at him. It was a good strategy. Not awkward at all.

 

Someone cleared their throat.

 

Hotch finally broke the silence. “They’re following the possibility that Quintus is actually someone we see on a regular basis, or someone that’s around enough that he could overhear our day to day conversations without us thinking anything of him.”

 

Morgan nodded. “anything, anything that we can do?”

 

Emily shook her head. JJ was currently the only one not acting like anything they said or did could potentially break Morgan in half, but since she was also the only one asleep, Morgan didn’t really count it.

Glancing at the clock, Morgan realized it was nearly five in the morning—had it barely been a day since they realized Reid was missing?

 

Hotch followed Morgan’s gaze and grimaced.

 

“Why don’t half of you go get some sleep in the break room,” he suggested. “We’re no good to Reid if we’re dead on our feet.”

 

Rossi nodded. He wasn’t happy about it, but he knew the truth in Hotch’s words. He leaned over and picked up JJ. Morgan watched as he carried her out, careful not to wake her between here and the round table. At least the building was quiet this early in the morning.

 

Prentiss coughed. “Morgan, I know you don’t—you should go get some sleep. This has been taxing, we can all see it.”

 

“No. No way I’m leaving this room again. He’s finally settled on one of us to target, I’m not gonna leave and let him take it out on Reid. You go.” Morgan crossed his arms and met Emily’s eyes with a glare. He was not leaving. Fuck that noise.

 

Emily sighed, but nodded. There was no use fighting that particular battle, at least not now. She could try again in a few hours when Morgan’s body would be on her side.

 

That left just Hotch, Garcia, and Morgan in the small office. The three of them watched restlessly as Garcia ran background checks on all the personnel. They weren’t the kind of background checks that would really get them anywhere; she’d need more specific cause to be authorized to do any deep, bordering-on-illegal type checks for now.

All they could hope for now was a new video stream.

 

And wasn’t that just a double edged sword?

 

* * *

 

 

Reid woke up. He didn’t really remember falling asleep, but a free ticket out of reality was always appreciated during withdrawals.

 

It took him a minute to realize just what woke him up.

 

Quintus, jacking off. Three feet from Jack’s blessedly unconscious form.

 

Reid immediately shot off the mattress, careful not to wake Jack.

 

“ _What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”_ He whisper-shouted. He didn’t think he’d ever felt quite this helpless. “ _What if he wakes up?”_

“Then I guess he’ll learn about the birds and the bees a little early, won’t he?” Quintus leered. “And since you’re up, you can help me finish up.”

 

Reid flinched back. He knew he had only one real option here—do what Quintus said.

 

He could barely make himself look at the man in front of him. He hated not being able to see Quintus’s eyes—the half mask Quintus wore left no way to see the entire upper half of his face. It made Reid feel like he was talking to an empty shell.

 

“Just—fine, if you’ll leave him alone. In the other room?”

 

He hated himself. How could he just agree to this shit? Surely there was a better way to protect Jack without surrendering himself like this.

 

“God, you’re such a slut. Yes, we can go to the other room.” Reid felt dirty, like the whore Quintus described him as.

 

He allowed Quintus to drag him to the other room, the light burning his still over-sensitive eyes.

 

Quintus leaned back on the edge of a table Reid hadn’t noticed last time. He’d been a little… preoccupied then. Quintus spread his legs and pulled his boxers down to his thighs, exposing his rock hard erection. Reid cringed at the idea of having to touch it again.

 

“Well?” Quintus asked. “Aren’t you going to come fix this, or do I have to go get the brat?”

 

“No!” Reid jerked forward, and reached out to take Quintus into his hand.

 

Quintus grabbed his hand away, making a tsking sound. “I could’ve done that myself, pretty boy. I’m gonna need more than that to make up for interrupting what I had going on out there.”

 

Reid looked up at him confused, before the bottom of his stomach dropped out. Fuck.

 

He slowly got onto his knees, before getting as close as he could. “I’ve never—” he started, trying to stall.

 

Quintus snarled and grabbed Reid’s hair, and in one move had shoved himself into Reid’s mouth. Reid tried desperately not to gag on the taste and the feel.

 

“Now suck. And use your tongue.” Quintus groaned deeply as Reid began to do as asked. He could barely breathe around the unsub’s grotesquely large, and quite frankly, filthy cock. He could feel his eyes water as Quintus forced himself further and further into Reid’s mouth.

 

Reid tried to work out a rhythm that would get this over the quickest with the least amount of choking, but the death grip Quintus had on his hair made that quite difficult.

 

It seemed to go on forever. Then with no warning, Quintus suddenly yanked Reid’s head even closer, angling until his dick was as far down into Reid’s throat as possible. Reid gagged and choked, trying to pull himself off. He didn’t dare bite the man—god knows he would take it out on jack, but he tried scraping with his teeth as best he could.

 

Unfortunately, it seemed that Quintus liked the feeling of that, because something hot, disgusting, and sticky was shooting down Reid’s throat now.

 

“Swallow it, you fucking slut. Look at you just sucking down my cum, you whore.” Quintus was moaning and out of breath as he spoke. “Such a fucking whore. Those lips were made for sucking my dick, pretty boy. This is what you were made for. Meant to be my little slut, to beg on your knees.”

 

He still wasn’t letting Reid pull off, holding Reid’s head and keeping his soft dick in Reid’s mouth. Reid was beyond trying to save his dignity, and was sobbing in earnest. He didn’t think he’s ever feel clean again, could feel the semen in his stomach, staining and defiling his insides.

 

He heaved a sob as he realized Quintus wasn’t planning on letting him catch a breath.

 

“Look at you, so pretty below me. I should make you do this in front of your precious team, bet they wouldn’t think so much of you then. Watch you just sit there and let me fuck your mouth until you’re full of my seed.

 

“Maybe I’d just keep you on my cock even when I’m soft, to show you what your mouth is really for. Wouldn’t even let you off when I gotta piss—that’d be a show, watching you drink down my piss.”

 

Quintus laughed, and then shoved Reid right onto his ass. He pulled his boxers back up, then turned to look for something behind him. Reid tried to push himself up while still containing his sobs.

“I gave Jack some sleeping pills while you were knocked out, by the way,” Quintus added. Before Reid could even respond, Quintus continued. “Nothing narcotic, just a simple sedative. He won’t be waking up for nearly ten more hours.”

 

And then Quintus was dragging Reid by his hair out to the main room again. Reid could barely resist as Quintus stripped him bare and turned on the cameras. He had barely a second to look away before Morgan’s face was on the giant screen.

 

* * *

 

 

It turns out the thing Quintus had been looking for was a marker.

 

Because now Quintus was twirling it, taunting his team with what he might do with it.

 

“… maybe I’ll write ‘public slut’ on him and dump him in a brothel.” He was saying.

 

“Where is he?” That was Morgan’s voice, and Reid guessed that meant Quintus had dumped him just out of the frame.

 

Quintus smirked. “he’s… licking his wounds, I guess you could say. Dr. Reid, why don’t you come a little closer?”

 

Reid knew he didn’t actually have a choice. So he half crawled, half shuffled into the shot, trying to keep his body covered with his arms. Quintus did that annoying tsk thing again, and pulled Reid all the way into his personal space. He whispered into Reid’s ear, and Reid pretended that he wasn’t terrified.

 

“ _Jack doesn’t need to be awake to participate, slut. So act like you want him to survive and maybe I won’t fuck his little ass.”_

Reid let a few more tears escape before sitting up straighter, letting Quintus position him how he wanted.

 

Reid cowered away slightly as Quintus uncapped the marker and brought it to his face. He’d have no way of knowing what Quintus was writing, and that made his skin crawl.

 

Quintus started drawing letters on Reid’s forehead. Reid just sat there, unwilling to risk Jack’s safety over something so small. He could see Morgan flipping out on the screen. At least someone was expressing emotions, here.

 

“I’ve just called to show you what a perfect little toy your pretty boy has become, Derek.” Quintus’ voice was light and gentle, as if he was discussing the weather, not Reid’s sexual degradation. “I just want to show you his newest little trick, and then I’ll be off again!”

 

That was all the warning Reid got before Quintus’ cock was back in his mouth.

 

 

 


End file.
